Forget You
by deathbybunny
Summary: They probably shouldn't have been surprised that one of them would eventually kick the singing off. They were however, surprised that the one initiating a night of drunken singing was Yuuno.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Just a random story that popped into my head when I was listening to Cee Lo Green's Forget you. The scenario seemed so hilarious that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write it. See what happens when I listen to music?

Oh and this story is definitely AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or Cee Lo Green's song. Just using it for some good old-fashioned fun.

Forget You

The friends were gathered at a karaoke bar to celebrate the graduation of Chrono and Amy who would be heading off to college in a different city. They didn't know if this would be the last time they would all be together in awhile since in another year's time the rest of them would be heading their separate ways as well. It was sad to think that life would be separating the group of childhood friends but they at least were comforted by the fact that their bonds were too strong to be severed by something like distance

The sudden sound of music halted any and all conversations that were going on. Confused, the occupants in the room turned to the small one-person stage. In the center stood a blonde man with glasses. Mike held tightly by his side, he lifted it slowly up to his mouth.

_I see you drive around town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like forget you_

_I guess the change is my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you and forget her too._

They probably shouldn't have been surprised that one of them would eventually kick the singing off. They were however, surprised that the one initiating a night of drunken singing would be Yuuno.

Fate and Nanoha had their mouths hanging open in disbelief. Arisa had spit out the drink she had in her mouth, coughing up the rest in an attempt not to choke herself on the liquid. Hayate had laid her head against the table, arms wrapped around her stomach trying not to lose control of herself and just laugh like a maniac. She looked to be losing the fight with how much her body was shaking in barely suppressed laughter. Suzuka's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, a small amused smiled was the only sign that she found the situation anything but hilarious. Chrono and Amy both face palmed simultaneously. Amy took this chance to take a peek at what their blonde haired friend had been drinking prior to gaining the courage to sing such a song.

"Alcohol." She whispered disapprovingly. She directed her gaze to her boyfriend. "This wasn't your doing was it?"

Chrono shook his head in regret. "I didn't think he was such a light weight."

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Ha, now ain't that some shh_

_And thought there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a forget you_

So why was it that Yuuno chose this particular song to vent out his emotions? Very simple really, he'd lost the person her loved to another longhaired blonde sitting in the room.

It was common knowledge that Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Yuuno Scrya both fell in love with a certain auburn haired girl named Nanoha Takamachi. Pretty much everyone in town knew of the rivalry that went down between the two for Nanoha's affections. At first the auburn haired girl had been oblivious to her friends growing attractions, which didn't come as a surprise to anyone. She wasn't very observant when it came to matters of the heart.

If you asked Fate when she fell in love with her best friend, she'd respond by saying it was love at first sight. She just hadn't realized what the feeling was called until later. Then moment Nanoha opened her arms and held the crying girl when her mother had abandoned her, she knew that it was love. Thus for the next few years, Fate spent her days making googly eyes at the oblivious auburn haired girl. Things seemed like they'd carry on like this forever, much to the chagrin of all their friends. It was rather annoying to see them get no where in their relationship, especially to Hayate who enjoyed meddling in her friends love life's.

Then, that all changed when they entered high school and met one Yuuno Scrya.

_Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_I guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair_

Fate was instantly sent on the offensive. She realized that the blonde haired boy had also developed feeling towards her crush. She couldn't afford to just sit back and admire Nanoha from afar anymore. If she did then she'd really lose her to someone else. Much to Hayate's amusement, the blonde haired girl finally started to put the moves on Nanoha. Even now, Hayate couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the time she gave her a few pick up line to use on Nanoha. The results were not what Fate had been hoping for. If anything, Nanoha was left extremely confused as to what her best friend had been trying to tell her. Hayate was never consulted again for love advice.

Yuuno decided he couldn't be left behind. It was with great courage that he loudly declared, at school no less, that he loved Nanoha. It shocked many but not as much as Fate, but seeing the blush that rose on her loves cheeks caused something in her to snap. She stood up and loudly stated that the love she had for Nanoha could not be rivaled by anyone, especially not Yuuno. Thus began the rivalry between Fate and Yuuno.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

_Well, I've got some new for you_

_Yeah, go run and tell your little girlfriend._

So what did it take for Fate to win the woman of her dreams? It had been quite possibly the most ingenious plan every put into motion. A plan that Fate had no idea she was even executing until much later when Hayate explained to her the finer details of playing hard to get.

That's right, Fate Testarossa Harlaown dared to make Nanoha Takamachi jealous.

When this competition first began, Nanoha had been flattered that anyone would fight over her. It was a first for her and since she had no experience with these sorts of things, she really had no idea how to handle them. Instead she chose to let nature take its course. It seemed like a solid enough plan since she needed to time to figure out how she felt about both her suitors. She regretted taking this route. Not only because things got crazy with their competition, but because, for a brief moment, she'd driven (an oblivious) Fate into the arms of another woman.

_I see you drive around town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like forget you _

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you and forget her too_

The love declarations were always welcome but it got to the point where both Yuuno and Fate would show up, randomly, when she was around town, at school, or at her families café. She ended up banning both of them from the café and her home since she'd been embarrassed enough with her family witnessing their antics at the café. She didn't want her home life to be in jeopardy too. Fate had been devastated since she and Nanoha would always have sleep over's. It was the one advantage she had over Yuuno and now she'd lost her bragging rights about them sleeping in the same bed. She'd been so depressed that for a week straight, she did not speak to Nanoha. Not because she was angry with her, but because she was angry with herself for letting things get so out of control and not taking into account the desires of the person she loved.

What followed would be the stuff of legends, according to Hayate anyway, but she couldn't be trusted not to exaggerate the truth.

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Ha, now ain't that some shh_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a forget you_

Depending on who you asked, the actions Fate took during that week of (unknowingly) playing hard to get, were described as follows: Genius, pathetic, suicidal, and the greatest plan known to man.

Genius is what Chrono described the plan as. The blue haired boy had been watching his adoptive little sister try to win the heart of the person she loved. Chrono could relate to that since he had had a tough time winning over his own girlfriend. His problem had not been that she was being pursued by anyone. On the contrary, the problem was that he was the one always being solicited. Knowing what kinds of rumors were flying around Chrono, Amy had devised her own plan to decide whether he was just playing around with her or if he was being serious. You couldn't be too careful of someone who always had women throwing themselves at him. Finally though, after much chasing, Chrono finally convinced her that his intentions were sincere. So he knew well the power of playing hard to get. So on the first day he noticed the cold shoulder Fate had (unknowingly) given Nanoha, he immediately declared the competition was over.

Many thought he was referring to the fact that Fate seemed to have all but given up on Nanoha. They were dead wrong.

_Now I know that I had to borrow_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat_

_Trying to keep you, trying to please you_

_Cause being in love with your face aint't cheap_

Pathetic is what Arisa thought of Fate's (unknowing) plan. The reason being was because she too thought, like many others, that the blonde had given up. She was so angry with Fate that she loudly declared that she was glad she'd dropped out of the competition for Nanoha's heart. Arisa claimed this showed that Fate's conviction was weak and that there was no way she could ever trust someone like that with Nanoha. She'd even gone so far as to pat Yuuno on the back and wished him luck. Her friends could only shake their heads in disappointment that she had not figured out what Fate was (unknowingly) doing.

To say she'd been surprised when Fate won was an understatement. She blamed the fact she didn't know much about love either. Suzuka took it upon herself to take care of that matter, but that's a story for another time.

_Now, I pitty the fool that falls in love with you_

_Well, I've got some news for you_

_Oh I really hate you right now_

Suicidal is what Suzuka called Fate's (unknowing) crazy plan.

The purple haired heiress was, quite possibly, even more observant that Hayate when it came to things about her friends. She, however, chose not to use her vast knowledge in the way that their brunette friend did. Instead, she liked to just sit back and watch how her mental predictions about them came to pass. So, when Fate began to (unknowingly) play hard to get, she said a prayer for her. Why? Because Nanoha would more than likely kill her. Suzuka knew that their auburn haired friend hadn't realized it yet, but she was in love with Fate just as long as Fate had been with her. Again, it didn't help that Nanoha was oblivious about matters of the heart.

So when she witnessed Fate suddenly getting friendly with a girl named Ginga Nakajima, she prayed that Nanoha would at least leave something behind to identify the bodies.

_I see you drive around town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you and forget her too_

Hayate, of course, thought Fate's (unknowing) plan was the greatest plan known to man.

The brunette had, much like Suzuka, noticed that Nanoha had feeling that exceeded friendship for the blonde. On many occasions, Hayate had pointed out how they acted like a newly wed couple only to be graced with a confused look from Nanoha and a tomato red Fate. It was fun watching them be an oblivious married couple, on Nanoha's part anyway, but it got old fast. This Fate/Yuuno rivalry was just what was needed to finally clue Nanoha in. Although, with Nanoha being as oblivious as she was, Hayate had feared that the competition for her would continue on in a stalemate like some sort of bad harem anime where no one ended up with the clueless main character. That's why, when Hayate saw the green-eyed monster emerge in Nanoha, she couldn't help but dub Fate's (unknowing) plan as the greatest plan known to man.

Hayate didn't know where Ginga had come from, but thank god the girl was hot because every time Nanoha caught her and Fate together, she would practically foam at the mouth.

_No, baby, baby, baby_

_Why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad?_

_I tried to tell my mama but she told me_

_This one for your dad_

The climax of this (unknowingly) greatest, pathetically, genius, suicidal plan happened on the last day of the week. Nanoha was in the worst mood anyone had ever seen her in. Her usual cheery smile was gone. Replaced instead by a look that belonged better on a rabid dog. Her friends had, for the most part, kept a safe distance from her. They were close enough that she couldn't accuse them of avoiding her (like a certain blonde girl) but far enough that if she felt she needed to use someone as a punching bag they'd at least get a five second head start.

It had been a bit windy on that fateful day and it was thanks to this wind that the following event was able to occur.

_Yeah, she did, yeah, she did_

_Why, why, why, baby?_

_Oh, I love you_

_I still love you, ooh_

Nanoha was glaring at the back of Ginga Nakajima as she and Fate walked out of the school. Together. She terrorized anyone she heard saying how good of a couple they would make. By that point, the student body had tired to keep these kinds of whisperings to themselves, but even with them only thinking it in their minds, Nanoha still seemed to know what they were thinking and appeared anywhere, at anytime, to scare these thoughts away. During this time, Nanoha had earned the nickname of The White Devil, much to the amusement of her friends.

On this day, Nanoha finally decided she'd had enough. She could no longer watch as Fate drifted further and further away from her in order to be with "That woman". She refused to call Ginga anything but that. She was stomping her way towards the supposed couple when a strong gust of wind hit. It caused her to pause momentarily since it had whipped her hair in her face. When it died down, she became enraged at the scene before her.

_I see you drive around town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like forget you and forget her too_

Much like Nanoha, the wind had also blown Ginga's hair in her face. She, however, had not stopped walking and tripped over a conveniently placed rock. Fate, being the good friend that she was, caught the purple haired girl in what most people could call, a princely catch. Fate had reached out, caught her hand, and pulled her safely into her strong embrace. This is how Nanoha found them, with Fate having both her arms securely around Ginga and pressed tightly against her body.

The students were treated to the most memorable show in history. Nanoha ripped Ginga out of Fate's grasp. Both girls couldn't even voice any voice of protest/concern since Nanoha wasted no time in ravaging Fate's lips. For a full 5 minutes, Nanoha laid claim to the blonde girl in front of **everyone** at school. In those fateful minutes, no one dared to move and even if they could, they wouldn't dare miss a moment of the drama happening before their eyes. When she finally pulled away to catch her breath, Fate had passed out from sheer bliss in Nanoha's arms. The auburn haired girl then loudly declared to everyone at the school that Fate was hers and hers alone. Obviously no dared to challenge the claim The White Devil had placed on the blonde girl. Instead, everyone said a prayer for her in case she ever thought that making Nanoha jealous was a good idea.

Thus Fate's plan was a complete success, even if she didn't know she'd executed it flawlessly.

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Ha, now aint' that some shh_

_Although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a forget you_

The song ended and the room was filled with silence. They looked unknowingly at each other. Should they clap? It was questionable whether it was appropriate to clap to a man that was very obviously drunk as he confessed his feelings through song, especially considering the subject matter. They were spared the need to continue to agonize over the matter when Hayate suddenly began to laugh like it would soon be going out of style. They did admire that she had been able to hold it in for the entire song.

"Hahaha! Oh god. My stomach…I can't…hahaha!"

"As heartfelt as that was Yuuno-kun, you could've picked a better song." Suzuka chided.

"Seriously, Nanoha didn't leave you because you were poor. You guys weren't even dating anyway." Arisa added.

Yuuno could feel the arrows of betrayal stabbing him in the back. Where was the support for his heartbreak!

"They have a point." Chrono went into lecture mode. "If you wanted to sing a truly depressing song about heartache you may as well have sang an Adele song. She's an expert."

With the final arrow hitting it's bull's-eye, Yuuno passed out from the alcohol.

Fate sighed. "Well I do feel bad for him. That could've been me in his shoes."

"Don't be silly Fate-chan, you would've just ran into the arms of another pretty girl." Suzuka smiled innocently.

Everyone immediately scooted back at least a foot away from the couple except Hayate who was too busy laughing at everything that was going on around her. Internally, she gave props to Suzuka for her well-placed comment. She knew her purple haired friend was just as evil as her.

Nanoha smiled a little too sweetly at Fate. "What does she mean by that Fate-chan?"

Fate could feel the sweat trickling down her face. This must be what a rabbit felt like when it got cornered by an angry devil.

"Nothing! Nothing! I don't find any other girls attractive! Nanoha is the only one for me! I-I think I'll sing a song about how much I love you!"

"Oh good, because I would hate to have something…happen to these other girls." She said with a bright smile that definitely did not belong with that sentence.

Fate quickly stood up and shoved Yuuno off the stage so she could find the right song to serenade Nanoha with. God help her if she chose the wrong one.

**An: **Well that certainly didn't turn out how I'd first planned it but I think I like this version better. I hope you all enjoyed this tale of NanoFate. Comments, as always, are appreciated. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** It's time to make one of my stories an ongoing thing! I'm still working on my other one shot and Safe and Sound, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. I've actually had this idea for a while now but hadn't found the right song to continue this series. Thanks to my sudden No Doubt craze, I finally found the next song that will continue this story. So here you go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this awesome show or this awesome music.

Ex-Girlfriend

It was another great occasion to celebrate at for the friends that have been together since childhood. Granted they were missing two people that once attended school with them, but that did not deter them from being able to have a great time. In fact, since the departure of Chrono and Amy, they'd managed to add a few more new friends to their group. Two freshmen had the honor of joining their little gang. Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster were the newest additions. Fate had made friends with Teana after the younger girl joined the soccer team. Subaru was already friends with Teana and so they ended up becoming friends with the girl as well. This was all well and fine until everyone found out that Subaru was related to the girl that Fate had had a one week fling with during their freshman year of school.

This of course did not sit well with Nanoha. Although she'd accepted that Fate had not had any sort of relationship that went beyond friendship with that girl (she still refused to call her by name), Nanoha did not like the fact that the two were still friends. It was quite amusing for everyone to watch as Nanoha tried, and failed, at being nice to Ginga. The older Nakajima though, seemed to sense the animosity towards her and did her best to stay out of her way. Thus she would only interact with Fate when Nanoha wasn't around. Even then though, she had a feeling Nanoha knew and she hated it because things were not the same between her and Fate since the incident. She hated that she no longer held the blondes attention like before.

Ginga sipped her drink as she watched the person who had been her world for that precious week. It was almost sickening to watch them be so, so… cute together. How was it even possible to look like the most perfect couple in existence?

She chugged her drink in one go.

Ginga began to question why she was even at the blonde's birthday party. Nanoha clearly did not want to have her there, but when Fate had asked her she found herself unable to say no. It wasn't fair that Fate had given her those puppy dog eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Fate was even aware she had such a deadly weapon at her disposal.

She chanced another glance at the person who occupied her thoughts and scowled. Why hadn't Fate stuck with her? What did Nanoha have that she didn't? The more she thought about it, the more she felt like she needed to get these feelings out. Not sure how or when it happened, Ginga made her way to the stage. The room was spinning more than it had a few minutes ago, which was a lot since it hadn't been spinning before at all.

The music suddenly began to blare. All conversation ceased. Everyone's eyes turned to the stage. Nanoha frowned at seeing who was standing there. She'd been reluctant to allow Ginga to come to the karaoke party, but she didn't want to make Fate feel like she couldn't have friends outside their circle. Plus it was her girlfriend's birthday and what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't let Fate invite who she wanted to her party?

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_And you know it makes me sick to be on that list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

All thoughts of letting Fate associate with whoever she wanted went out the window.

Hayate and Arisa spit out their drinks right into each other's faces, which was quite a feat since even though they were sitting across from each other, it would still take a bit of effort on both their parts in order to get the distance needed for the liquid to fly in the right direction. Suzuka remained in her seat and calmly sipped her drink in order to hide her secret smile. It looked like it would become another interesting karaoke party.

Teana and Suzuka hadn't been sure what caused the sudden shift in mood, but they were smart enough to put some distance between them and Nanoha. Fate though, did not have this option. Nanoha had taken hold of her hand and gripped it a little harder than necessary. Any attempt to pull her hand out of this death grip only caused Nanoha to hold on tighter. Sweat began to form. Fate wasn't sure what she did but she felt like whatever had put Nanoha in a bad mood was her fault.

Fate looked to the girl who was signing the song. Questions began to fly in her head. Why did Ginga look a bit dazed? Why did she look so upset? And more importantly, why was she staring directly at **her**?

_You say you're gonna burn before you mellow_

_I will be the one to burn you_

_Why'd you have to go and pick me?_

_When you knew that we were differently, completely_

Fate's jaw dropped. She hadn't been imagining it. Ginga was really singing this song to her!

Ginga watched with some satisfaction as understanding seemed to dawn on Fate. Good! It's exactly what she wanted! How could she dump her! They'd been having a wonderful time together before that week ended. It'd started in their Biology class. Their teacher required her students to pair up in order for them to complete a project together. They hadn't been given a chance to choose who they were paired up with but she thanked her lucky stars that she didn't. She'd never been able to gather the courage to ask her otherwise. When the teacher announced who her partner was, she could practically see the heavens shine down on her and hear the angels singing in joy.

At least it should've been a happy occasion, but Ginga could tell something was off. Fate didn't seem as happy as she used to be. Ginga could always recall a happy grin on the blonde's face wherever she went, but not on this day. Whatever was bothering the blonde, Ginga wanted to be the one to make that sad smile disappear from her face. So she did the only thing she could, she asked what was bothering the blonde beauty.

Having not had anyone to talk to about her problems, this came as a great relief for Fate. She'd never really talked to Ginga before so she was practically a stranger and she'd heard before that sometimes it helped to talk to someone who didn't know you that well about your problems. Not seeing any harm in talking to her, Fate told her of her unrequited love, of her contest with Yuuno and of her latest mishap that got her banned from the Takamachi home.

Ginga had not been surprised by Fate's confession. She was well aware of the contest that was going on between her and Yuuno. It was hard to ignore it when they'd been so public about their rivalry. She only knew the bare minimum of details of the contest though. She knew Fate held feeling for the auburn haired girl she chased, but she could not see what was so special about this girl. In her opinion, Fate could do much better than Nanoha….like someone like her for example.

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

Fate felt Nanoha's grip on her hand become increasingly tighter and uncomfortable. Nanoha was not enjoying this performance what so ever and she was letting Fate know it.

Hearing these words only caused Nanoha to relieve that awful week. She remembered walking towards the school gates, wondering why she hadn't seen much of Fate that day. Yuuno had most certainly been around and used Fate's absence to his advantage, but Nanoha hadn't paid his confessions much attention. She'd been too preoccupied with her missing blonde friend. She knew Fate wouldn't just let Yuuno gain any sort of advantage on her so where was she?

Then she saw it.

Walking out of the school, with a smile she'd only ever seen directed at her before, was Fate and some….girl. The girl said something that caused Fate to laugh and the girl to bump playfully against the blonde. Something inside Nanoha snapped. How dare this girl be so familiar with Fate? She'd never seen her before so what was she doing being so close to _her_ friend.

"Looks like this contest is over." She recalled Chrono saying.

She'd been confused by this statement and couldn't help but feel a bit panicked by it. How was the contest over? Fate hadn't given up after all. She was just…busy….showering this other girl with attention. The more she thought about Chrono's statement, the angrier and uncertain she grew. That day ended with her watching as Fate and….that girl left the school, like it was the most normal thing to do.

It pissed her off.

_Your wildness scares me_

_So does your freedom_

_You say you can't stand the restrictions_

_I find myself trying to change you_

_If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to_

_And I feel so mean, I feel in between_

'_Cause I'm about to give you away_

Ginga watched Fate cringe with the power Nanoha was putting behind her grip.

If she'd been in Nanoha's position, she'd never hurt Fate like that. She'd do everything in her power to make that girl happy.

So why Nanoha? What made her so special?

It was a question she'd asked Fate on more than one occasion during the week they'd spent together. She'd asked why Fate was so loyal to the auburn haired girl when she'd been so flakey in choosing between her two suitors. Fate though only smiled at her and told her that sometimes love was blind, but that in this case she knew exactly the type of person she'd fallen for.

"She's everything I could ever ask for."

Fate had smiled, lovingly, as she talked about Nanoha's ever endearing qualities. Ginga had stopped hearing most of what Fate said after she'd revealed to her about her feelings. Instead, she tried to think about ways she could gain Fate's favor and, perhaps, win her affections instead. They'd have to work together for the week in order to finish their project, this was her only chance to change Fate's mind. Her only chance to show her that there was someone better out there for her if only she'd look.

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we wasted)_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend_

Nanoha glared at Ginga. Her constant proclamations that she and Fate were anything but friends was getting on her nerves.

Just like when the third day had rolled by and Fate had still not talked to her.

By that point, all Nanoha could do was sit and throw glares at the direction of, what their school newspaper called, the new "Hot Couple". Arisa had even gone so far as to congratulate Yuuno at winning Nanoha's heart. That had made her anything but happy. In her mind, Fate had not lost. Fate hadn't given up yet. At least that's what she kept telling herself as she watched Fate heading off to have lunch with Ginga instead of her. The constant whispers of her classmates about the "couple" only made her want to silence them by any means necessary.

It was almost as maddening as enduring this serenade towards Fate. Perhaps it wasn't a very common song you'd use, but it was still dedicated to Fate. Didn't this girl realize that you did not do this sort of thing, especially when it was towards _her_ girlfriend? She did have to give her credit for not being scared of her since not many dared anger the White Devil.

Suddenly, Nanoha got an idea. Smirking, almost evilly, she stopped attempting to crush Fate's hand and released it, much to Fate's relief. She stood up and promptly sat herself in Fate's lap. She wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and cradled the blonde's head to her chest possessively.

Her smirk never left her face.

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

_I'm about to give you away for someone else to take_

_I'm about to give you away for someone else to take_

Ginga was livid. How dare Nanoha flaunt…._that_ in front of her! The blush that arose on Fate's cheeks only caused her to feel even more upset.

During her fourth day of attempting to win Fate over, she began to notice the student body was acting odd, jumping at any sudden noise and carefully whispering things as she walked by. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was that everyone was whispering about. She'd become the new point in the love triangle that was frequently referred to as NanoFateGin. Yuuno was no longer even a dot on the radar as far as everyone was concerned. The new question was whether Fate would end up with Nanoha or Ginga.

Being compared to Nanoha was not easy for sure. Not only from all her peers, but to Fate, it seemed like no one could ever measure up to the girl. Ginga had done her best to flirt with Fate during their time together but the blonde did not response to any of the flirting that Ginga threw her way. At first she'd thought that Fate was just blowing off her attempts, which had depressed her at first, but then she noticed something. Fate would sometimes walk down the halls and other girls would also attempt to flirt with her but Fate didn't respond as well. She stayed friendly and polite to all the girls that would flirt with her.

Then it hit her.

Fate had no idea how flirting worked! After getting over this realization, she thought how shocking it was that Fate even figured out that she was in love. Although, now that she knew she was dealing with someone who was pretty dense, Ginga decided to change her approach. Since subtly was obviously not going to work, the only way she'd make Fate realize that she liked her as more than a friend would be to come out and say it directly. It wasn't her dream situation since she'd often daydream of many ways Fate would confess to her. Still, it would be the only way to open Fate's eyes.

She'd made up her mind to confess to Fate the following day. Hoping against all odds that Fate would give her a chance…..then Nanoha went and destroyed her chance, just like she was destroying her serenade now. With Fate cradled against Nanoha, it seemed like she'd lost all sense of what was going on around her.

_We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs_

_And we've been in between the days for years_

_And I know that when I see you I'm going to die_

_I know I'm going to want you and you know why_

_It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl_

'_Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl_

Nanoha's smirk widened towards Ginga as she leaned down and whispered things that could be perfectly said out loud, but instead were turned a lot more sensual than should be deemed proper.

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed…._

Ginga glared right back at the auburn haired girl. She was never going to forget this injustice done to her.

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

Tea and Subaru felt like the storm of the century was about to hit, so they quickly sought shelter with Suzuka who was the most composed out of them. Hayate looked like she was far too excited to see what was going to happen and while Arisa was dependable enough, they doubted she'd lift a finger to shield them should Nanoha lose her cool. Now that they thought about it, Suzuka would probably leave them to fend for themselves if push came to shove.

It was every woman for themselves it seemed.

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

Once the last of the notes faded, Tea and Subaru quickly ducked under the table in hoped of it shielding them from the chaos.

Seconds passed and nothing happed. Instead, a thump echoed through the room.

Curious, the two younger girls took a peek to see what had caused the noise. Much to their surprise, Ginga was laying on the floor, passed out. It was a very confusing sight indeed.

"Umm, what happened?" Tea asked the older girls in the room.

Hayate chuckled as she went back to taking a sip of her drink.

"Looks like Ginga-chan is a light weight when it comes to alcohol after all."

"So that _was_ your doing." Arisa frowned at her friend. "Don't you realize this could've ended badly?"

Hayate waved off her friends concerns. "Personally I'd like to thing I did you all a favor."

"How's that?" Arisa asked.

"I got rid of the tension in the room."

As much as they hated to admit it, she had made the party seem a lot more cheerful than it had been a few minutes ago, but like hell they were going to give praise to that ego maniac.

"You're welcome." Hayate smiled at them all.

"I don't remember thanking you." Nanoha frowned.

"Oh come one Nanoha! I kept you from committing murder."

Nanoha huffed and nuzzled closer to Fate.

"Right, because making me endure another girl singing to my Fate-chan is going to keep me from wanting to murder a certain someone." She looked at Subaru. "Sorry, Subaru-chan but I don't like your sister."

Subaru smiled nervously. "Haha, i-it's okay Nanoha-san. I didn't even know Fate-san was the person who my sister fell in lo…." Subaru bit her tongue when she realized the error of saying love in her sentence so instead she chose to stop speaking. She didn't want to contribute to her sister's possible death.

"Nanoha….." Fate said as she hugged Nanoha tighter. The auburn haired girl turned her attention to the girl in her arms. "You know I love you right?"

Nanoha blushed, looking every bit like a high school girl in love. An amazing shift really since she looked about ready to murder someone a few seconds ago.

"I-I know but I can't help but worry that someone else is going to steal you from me."

Fate smiled. "I've been yours long before we started dating. You'll never lose me Nanoha."

"Fate-chan….."

The couple was lost to the world as they began to make out in front of their friends.

"Ugh, do they ever stop?" Arisa grumbled.

"There's no need to be jealous Arisa-chan." Suzuka smiled at her friend.

"I am not!"

Suzuka said no more on the subject and instead she focused on the girl who was passed out on the stage.

"What do you say we take Ginga-chan home? I have a feeling a certain couple has forgotten we're here and will do things best done in private."

Everyone's eyes shifted to said couple and blushed. Fate had started kissing down Nanoha's slender neck while carefully beginning to remove her girlfriend's shirt. Not wanting to stick around to find out which of their friends would end up on top, they quickly gathered their things and helped Subaru drag her sister out of the karaoke room.

"Are things always this exciting with you guys?" Tea asked Hayate.

The brunette grinned.

"I haven't had a boring day yet."

**AN:** And there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot that is now part of an ongoing series. Reviews are appreciated so please leave a comment. Until next time!


End file.
